Map data and other geographic data are used by computer based systems to provide useful features to users. For example, computer based systems may identify routes to destinations or other points of interests. A navigation system may determine the optimum route to be taken by the end user to travel from an origin to a destination location from map data stored in a map database. Similarly, the navigation system may query the map data for nearby points of interest, or provide other map-related functions.
At a merge aperture, such as near on-ramps and construction zones, physical signs are often placed ahead of the merge aperture notifying drivers to merge in advance of the merge aperture. Navigation systems display upcoming merge apertures to the driver and rely on engineering experience, average vehicle stopping distances and physical road characteristics to provide driver instructions. These navigation systems do not provide optimum traffic flow because the systems do not take into account additional information, such as current road conditions, current weather and individual vehicle characteristics.